There are already known portable power tools, in particular routers, that comprise a seating unit for seating on a workpiece, a housing unit, which is mounted so as to be movable relative to the seating unit, and a movement setting unit, which has at least one movement delimitation element for setting a length of a movement travel of the housing unit relative to the seating unit.